99 Jars of Puke
by SugarRush The Unicorn
Summary: Revise-revised! Two girls reunite after being separated during the Green Flu epidemic. Later on, they run into the L4D 2 gang & two other survivors along the way. Nick is a little OOC for humor. MIGHT have some awkward romance later... R&R please
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello fellow readers! As you know, I'm new to the world of , so please be gentle while reviewing... This story was originally a comic that a friend & I were working on. So sit back & prepare to laugh a lot!**_

_**Claimer: The friend I mentioned & I own the 4 OC's in this fan fic. They are named(& appear in this order) Charlie, Indie, Wilber(Ollie), & Rayn**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the "Left 4 Dead" franchise, game series, or characters from Left 4 Dead/ Left 4 Dead2, VALVe does...**_

_**Also, i give credit to Isismasshiro on deviantart for the Merchant**_

Ch #1: Welcome to Savanna

' _Where am I? What's going on?'She thought to herself breathing heavily, _her mind was racing as she jolted up from the hot asphalt, as it was getting hotter by the minute. While her eyes were adjusting to her surroundings, she realized, she wasn't in Chesterton anymore, she wasn't even near Indiana! Last thing she remembers was meeting up with Indie at the school,but then everything got fuzzy after that... Scanning her surroundings, she realized, she was placed in the middle of an abandoned highway, complete with numerous, dusty cars loitering the road lazily. Getting up, she realized she wasn't alone. Across the street was a group of people scattered, some laying down, others were stumbling aimlessly. They were obviously infected with the green flu. She cautiously and quietly passed them, trying not to draw any attention to herself. Noticing they weren't much of a threat, she quickened her pace, still keeping as quiet as possible.

After wandering a couple of hours, she came across a small town called, Savanna,Georgia. When she got closer she noticed a strange man wearing a hood that covered a navy blue bandana on his head, the bandanna covering his mouth, a torn up backpack over a faded trench coat, with duct tape strapped onto two places on both sleeves. He was standing there at the city limit. As she approached the strange man, he greeted her lifting the side of his jacket, to reveal survival gear needed for the zombie apocalypse, ammo was strapped over his hoodie onto his torso, & a pair of straggly sweatpants patched with duct tape. The strange man uttered in a rough dry voice, as if he was a heavy smoker, "Well, waddaya buyin'?". She stopped & looked at the man carefully up and down as if he was, suspicious?

After looking at the supplies she replied, "Well I really like the boomer bile...But I think that I'll probably be needing that med kit sooner than I'll expect...This is a difficult decision on an empty stomach..." She finally murmured. The Merchant muttered back,

"I'll throw in some sugar for free, _if_ you pick the bile & the med kit...". Putting on his best bargaining face, or at least she thought

She agreed, but then noticed a grenade launcher protruding out of his backpack. Ogling the item, with excitement in her eyes, she asked if he could throw in the grenade launcher. How much is that Grenade Launcher? She wandered...

"Sorry, I ain't authorized to sell _that_ to minors...", he retaliated.

"I'm Frickin' 18!", she squealed, starting to show anger in her youthful face!

"Really now?", brows raised upward in surprise.

"Yes, what're you _implying_?", now she was fuming with her eyes narrowed and brows furrowed in a scowl. Her fists were starting to clench into little balls.

" Nothin", trying to ease her temper...

After a little begging and some bargaining, she made off with the Grenade Launcher, the Boomer Bile, Med Kit, & sugar at a reasonable price.

"Thank you Mr. Wandering Merchant!", She cooed while smiling as if she was a youthful child again, opening up her birthday presents.

"No!... _Thank you _young lass...", as he bowed with great gratitude.

"While she was walking away, she turned back and realizing her ear was pierced, she thanked the strange man. "Thanks for the _Ear piercing_!", she squealed in joy

"I _didn't _do that...", the man now looking confused...

Her emotions changed from joyful to horrified. Her face changed to a mix between scared and confused...She dropped the grenade launcher."_**WHAT!**_", her face grimacing into shock

In a thoughtful stance, stroking the outline of his chin,"He claimed, you had that before we met..."

"_**WHAT!"**_, her eyes widening even more

The Merchant sniffed the air, replying. "Also, you don't smell like the other ones..."

She lowered her head and turned, trying to hide herself. She sniffed her armpits and breath, "Wait, do I smell..?"

Continuing to stoke his chin thoughtfully,"No, you just smell _different_, almost _familiar..._"

Starting to get a little creeped out, she replied "Oooookay then um...Do you know a way out of here?"

The man replied "I just saw a Red head pass by a while back...I think she'll be a couple streets that way...", Pointing towards an abandoned hotel not far from where they were currently.

"Well, that's not what I asked, but thanks, I guess... Good luck out here..."

Shortly after the run-in with the Wandering Merchant, She headed towards the hotel that the merchant had mentioned earlier. She saw the girl that the Wandering Merchant was talking about! The girl was indeed a red-head, Auburn maybe? Since it was a warm day, her hair was tied back into a messy, loose bun. Over pale skinny frame, she wore a loose black and purple tank top, almost as if it was a dress, with a black bra poking out the top & sides. Barely seen under the girl's top was a pair of black short-shorts, dressing her feet were a set of flip-flops with a peace sign set right above her toes. With a screech of joy, she unintentionally glided through the air, landing right on top of the girl. The two girls crashed onto the ground, the girl that had been pounced started, preparing to brace death. When the blows didn't come, she turned towards a familiar tear-filled face.

The girls' eyes widened in disbelief,_"Charlie?"_

Charlie looked down at the girl, her eyes filled with tears of joy & sorrow streaming out of her infected, gold eyes.

"Indie! I'm sorry that I pounced you like that! I don't even know where that came from, I didn't even know where I was, & I thought you were dead, & I can't find Mom, or Adam, & everyone else, & I'm worried they got eaten, & that creepy Merchant said I smell, & I don't remember what happened before I woke up here! WAAAH!", ranted Charlie, gasping occasionally for air.

Indie looked up at her, sighed, & said in a soft, facetious voice, "Good to hear Charlie, really, I'm ecstatic...Would you mind? Will you **Please Get Off Me Now..?**"

With a whimper, Charlie rose up off, her dear friend, with a weak, "OK..."

Now reunited the two best friends, Charlie & Indie made their way to the entrance of the towering building known as "The Vanna". The hotel looked about 8 stories tall & most of the main entrances were boarded up from the outside.

Indie inspected the boarded "wall" before coming to the conclusion, "There's no way we are getting in through this entrance..."

Charlie further inspected the building, coming across a red metal door with a symbol of a house on it.

"Hey Indie! Take a look a what you missed!"

The door relieved a furnished room with chairs & a fold out table with 4 Med Kits,& a pile of ammo (possibly left by the military or CEDA) sprawled across it. On the right side of the room was a counter covered with guns (also possibly left behind), a pile of old used sleeping bags carelessly tossed behind it. Next to it was a small mountain of canned goods, some of which were already empty.

Indie had a major poo-brain moment, she replied "Of coarse I'd be the only person on the face of the earth to miss this room, but that's why I have you!", poking Charlie teasingly.

Charlie smiled a toothie grin & replied, "Yep, I bet that you were lost hopelessly without me..." Elbowing Indie in the arm

"I'm surprised that I made it all the way to Georgia without your mad navigation skills!", Smiling back

The girls laughed as they entered the room & closed the heavy metal red door, latching & blocking it with one of the chairs.

_**OK! I wonder what will happen to Charlie & Indie in the next part of the chapter! Will they find other survivors? Or even make it to the evac's in time? We'll find out next time...**_


	2. Chapter 1, part 2

_**I thank that one weird chick for the pointers! As for you fellow readers, I have had no feedback yet, I'm new here, but R&R so I can improve my skills! :3 I don't care if you troll on me, just give me something please... **_

_**Claimer: The friend I mentioned & I own the 4 OC's in this fan fic. They are named(& appear in this order) Charlie, Indie, Wilber(Ollie), & Rayn**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the "Left 4 Dead" franchise, game series, or characters from Left 4 Dead/ Left 4 Dead2, VALVe does...**_

_**Also, I do not own Sturgeon Face(I don't even know who does, But I'm a pro at it!)**_

Ch#1, part 2: Reunited

As the two girls lounged in the safe room,"So Charlie, how did you get here?", Indie asked, her cheeks full of canned mystery meat

Charlie swallowed her mouthful of surprise, before answering back, "I don't know... All I remember is that I was heading to school to meet up with you and the others, then I woke up on the outskirts of this town... What about you, how the hell did you get here?"

Indie, answered after she was done gobbling her Spam and answered to her dear friend's question, "I drove here."

Charlie looked at her as if she was a mad woman... "You drove here? You don't even have a license!"

Indie looked at Charlie casually, "True, but I still have a permit _and_ 2 years of training under my belt. Anyway, it has sheer hell to find gas, ironically because they're _practically laying __everywhere_, but when I got to the border of Savanna, I ditched the car..."

"True, also it's the frickin' Zombie Apocalypse... Sorry I over reacted...", Charlie thoughtfully said to her friend

After their break, the duo geared up and opened the door leading into The Vanna.

"let's get to the evacs..." Indie said, grabbing an axe

Charlie nodded, loading a Grenade into the launcher

Oddly enough, there were no sign of the commons. It seemed quiet... A little too quiet for the epidemic? As they reached the elevator room, they noticed a distinct snorting...

"Tank...", they both thought aloud, looking at each other, Indie frowning, Charlie having a nervous smile plastered on her face.

Indie grabbed a Molotov out of her shoulder bag, "This should do the trick..." She slyly smirked to herself.

Charlie nodded, signaling for the corner

The snorting and huffing was growing louder. Then, on Charlie's signal, Indie nodded as they turned the corner and threw the Molotov. The Tank cried in pain, searching for the ignorant survivor who set him aflame. As he was frantically running, the Tank unintentionally started setting his surroundings on fire! Indie and Charlie started bursting into laughter, giving their the hiding place around corner away. The enraged Tank heard their frantic laughter and charged towards the corner where the girls were hiding, but in the heat of the moment he collapsed and died right at their feet.

"Boh my Gob, Boh my gob, boh my gob!" Indie sputtered out, running towards an open elevator with her arms flailing. Charlie giggled as she followed Indie into the elevator.

"What?", Indie asked, noticing Charlie giggling.

"Did that big, bad Tankie Wankie scare my little Indie?" Charlie said, bursting into full laughter.

"N-no...", Indie said, face turning crimson as she glowered at Charlie.

"You mad?", Charlie started to troll, laughing maniacally at Indie, who's frown started growing larger, brows furrowing over wide eyes.

Charlie's laughter increased as she blurted out, "Oh My Gosh!", *gasp*, "It's St-Sturgeon Face!"

Indie couldn't help but laugh with her, then the elevator abruptly stopped. Prying the doors open, they advanced into a room with windows on the wall facing them. To the left, there was a mountain of discarded luggage's and another elevator, this one still functioning. To their right of the room there were two hallways that lead to a number of empty rooms . Off to the right corner was a sitting area with a bile jar sitting directly in the middle of the coffee table.. It seemed quiet still. Odd that the commons were still nowhere in sight, this bugged them greatly...

"Of all the elevators, I choose the one that breaks down...", Indie chuckled

Charlie laughed with her, "Next time, let me choose..."

"I guess we have to take the stairs the rest of the way...", Indie speculated, looking down the hallway to the right.

"Well, we need to haul ass if we want to get to those evacs on time..." Charlie said, running towards the staircase

Indie ran after her, "Wait for meeeee!"

As they made their way up the 2nd set of stairs, the two could hear voices coming from the roof top. As they got closer, the faint noise grew into 4 very familiar voices. Indie and Charlie started to squeal like 2 fan-girls at the young, southern tinged voice,

"Hello? Anybody out there!"

The southern voice was followed by a deep one,"Come Back, COME BACK, Awe he ain't comin' back..."

The two girls primped themselves as best as they could. Indie started fixing her hair and straightened her outfit, Charlie started to shake her red tinged black hair.

"I guess I look OK, hey whatchya doin'?", Indie asked her friend, noticing the odd shaking.

"Just spiking my hair...", Charlie noticed her hands and asked, "hey do you have some gloves? I don't think they'd like these..."

"Sure...", Indie searched through her bag, pulling out a pair of white gloves, "Here you go."

Charlie took them, "Thanks, you're a life saver..."

"That's what friends are for...", Indie said, starting to smile.

After the 2 were done primping, they both nodded in agreement and ran through the door.

The roof of the hotel was surrounded by a rusted fence. To the left of the door was a table covered with med kits, a few P220 pistols, and 2 crowbars. A couple fire axes were leaning on the table.

"Darn it! We just missed them!", Indie started to act out, it's a good thing she took Theater Arts for a semester, though she failed the class for not turning anything in...

Charlie caught on and yelled, "Damn, but it was fun getting up here!"

The group of 4 stared at them, dumbfounded. A young man with a light yellow "Bull Shifters" T-shirt, a navy blue mechanics suit, top half gathered at the waist, a pair of work black boots, and a Blue and white baseball cap depicting a tow truck over his messy, wavy brown hair approached the 2 girls, kindness flickering in his light blue eyes as he smiled. Indie and Charlie tackled the mechanic, he seemed surprised at this.

"Oh thank god we found other survivors! I thought we'd never see anyone else again!", Indie said, still hugging the man tight.

Charlie nodded And said, "Yea, we've never ran into others before now!"

The two girls realizing they had tackled him to the ground with all the excitement, decided to help him to his feet, " Uh, well thanks, I guess..."

He lead them to the other three, the one with a white suit over a light blue button up shirt, and a pair of fancy dress shoes glared at them with his stern jade green eyes. His brown hair was slicked back, he looked as if he belonged to the mafia. The man glanced at Charlie's gloves.

"Hey you, Isn't it a little warm for those gloves?", he asked, pointing straight at Charlie

The mechanic intervened, "Maybe she thinks it's a little chilly..."

"Yea, that's it...", Charlie nervously mumbled...

"Let's see them then.", The white clad man said, signaling Charlie to come closer.

"Nick, stop badgering her", the dark skinned woman said. She was wearing a pink

T-shirt with a "Depeche Mode" logo on the front with a belt around her waist, a pair of jeans, and a pair of dark brown calf high boots with 2 straps on both. The lady's black, curly hair was pulled back into a short pony tail, revealing a set of big hoops hanging on her ears.

The man shot a glare at the lady, "I just want to see her hands. I think she's hiding something."

"Sweetie can we see your hands? He won't stop until he does.", the lady said in a sweet, melodic voice, her caring brown eyes pleading.

Charlie shook her head, crossing her arms as a feeble attempt to protect them.

"Nick, cant you see that this poor girl doesn't want to?", the mechanic said, worry filling his face.

Nick stormed towards Charlie and ripped one of her hands out from under her arms. "Just give me your- HOLY SHIT!", in his haste, the glove slipped off Charlies' hand, revealing a set of claws.

"She's one of those pouncer bitches!", He released the hand, shocked by his discovery.

Charlie started to scowl, "NO! It's complicated..."

Indie's started to get defensive over Charlie, "She hasn't even know where she has been in the last 12 hours, how the hell would she know how she contracted the green flu!"

As Indie continued to berate Nick, Charlie was struggling with her own inner battle. Thoughts raced through her dehydrated mind. Her breathing was heavy  
>and her grip was strong. Without warning, a slash lacerated itself in her brain, causing her eyes to close shut. She brought her hands to her face,reeling at the hidden memories.<p>

Her vision was blurry. All she could make out was a dark room with a metal door in front of her. The door creaked open, blinding her with artificial light. Amidst the spots she could make out a tall dark figure.

Its burly dark voice was murky, "Ready to commence...Case 42?"

Two figures walked from behind the figure, circling behind the chair she resided in, restraining her without struggle into the straight jacket. Her eyes squinting as she's pulled closer to the light.

"Charlie...Charlie...CHARLIE!"

Indie gripped Charlie's hands away from her face with ferocity. Her face, worried and concerned. Seeing that Charlie was now awake, she let go of her hands.

Charlie looked up at her friend, "Wah-what happened..?", she asked as she rubbed her head.

(by default, I'm assuming they are in the safe room)

"Sweetie, you passed out and collapsed. You missed the zombie fighting as Ellis carried you on his back. Thank the lord," She sighed," that there were no special infected though...", The dark lady answered.

A big dark skinned man clad in a collared purple and gold high school T-shirt, some UFC fighting gloves, a pair of tan Khaki pants, and a pair of running shoes started walking towards the group of relieved faces from the safe room door, "Well, I guess that we should hold off on going anywhere until this youngin' is fit as a fiddle..."

_**Sorry that it's a little serious... I just wanted to get why I haven't described Charlie yet. She'll get a new outfit soon... So, yeah... It's 2 in the morning and as you can tell, I can't function for much longer... good night! :3**_


End file.
